The Truth
by Vincent'sGirl06
Summary: What happens when a girl is under Freiza's rule and finds out her past? alittle nudity...nothing graphic
1. The ship.

Welcome to the first chapter of Truth, it's a story of a girl under Freiza's control. Now the main character Amanda is my name and my character so no one has the right to take it, but all the other people { oh yea…I own Falcor.} are not mine. So relax, read, and review…  
  
  
  
A young girl of 19 years old walks down a crowded hallway of a large spaceship, she has black hair and black. She wears Saiyen armor; a scouter covers her left eye. A man with white hair runs up to her, "What do you want Falcor?" she asks without turning around.  
  
"Amanda …Freiza wants to have a word with you." Falcor says as they walk, Amanda stops walking and turns around.  
  
"Is that so? Alright I will speak with Lord Freiza." Amanda says walking past Falcor, "Also Falcor met me in my chambers in an hour." Falcor nods and walks in the other direction, minutes later Amanda finds her self at two very large doors. 


	2. Perfect Freiza !?

Welcome to the first chapter of Truth, it's a story of a girl under Freiza's control. Now the main character Amanda is my name and my character so no one has the right to take it, but all the other people { oh yea…I own Falcor.} are not mine. So relax, read, and review…  
  
  
  
Amanda finds her self at two very large doors, the guards cross their spears. Amanda's face twists with anger, "Freiza has sent orders…Let me pass." Amanda snaps, the guards uncross their spears. As Amanda walk through she punches the guard on her right in the stomach, he crumples to the ground in pain. "You are lucky that I don't kill you right now for being so weak." Amanda sneers as she continues to walk; she walks in to a large room, left and right are computer monitors and key boards for controlling the ship. Someone hands her a folder, she doesn't look at it. She catches a glance of Perfect Freiza, "Lord Freiza I have the files that you ordered." Everyone departs to their posts. Amanda hands the folder to Freiza, he take them from the girl's hand.  
  
"Is everything in here that I requested for?" Freiza asks flipping through the pages, Amanda nods.  
  
"Yes Lord Freiza. There will be no problem in making your wish." Freiza smiles evilly, a small planet appeared on one of the monitors. Freiza looks up from the folder, a person hands a box to Freiza.  
  
"As you know our scouters can only go as high as 8000 energy points, but our scientists have come up with a new prototype. We are still testing on how high they will go." Freiza hands the box to Amanda. 


	3. The dragonball or the kids life?

Welcome to the first chapter of Truth, it's a story of a girl under Freiza's control. Now the main character Amanda is my name and my character so no one has the right to take it, but all the other people { oh yea…I own Falcor.} are not mine. So relax, read, and review…  
  
  
  
Freiza hands the box to Amanda, she opens the container. Inside is two scouters; one has a light purple glass and the other one has a blue glass. "As second in command will you take one and test them as soon as we land?" Amanda bows.  
  
"Yes Lord Freiza I will do exactly as you wish…I presume that the other one is for Falcor in third command." Freiza nods and dismisses Amanda, she returns to her chambers. The doors open automatically; she spies Falcor near the window. "Falcor…Freiza has given you a new scouter." Amanda takes off her old scouter and puts on the purple scouter, Falcor puts his new scouter on. Amanda stares at her old scouter in her hand, Falcor lifts her head up. "We will be landing soon." Amanda whispers, Falcor slightly nods. His white hair gets in his eyes; Amanda brushes it out of his face. Falcor's hand drifts from her chin upward to her cheek bone, Falcor slightly bends downward. Amanda strokes Falcor's face, she lifts upward a bit. Falcor and Amanda kiss passionately, a huge jarring motion knocks them off their feet and in to a chair. They regain their composer and stands up; they walk to the command room. "Amanda…second in command reporting …" Amanda says taking her position at Freiza's right hand side.  
  
"Falcor…third in command reporting…" Falcor places himself on Freiza's left; a blue-green planet comes closer on the largest monitor. Amanda's hair sways to and fro, henchmen run back and forth. Within the hour Freiza's ship lands on the planet Namic, men flys from the ship in search of the 7 dragon balls. Amanda and Falcor fly away to a small village, when they land in the village its strongest warriors surrounds them.  
  
"We know of your ambitions to us the dragon balls…" the village elder says, Amanda and Falcor smirks. The warrior sounds their war call and attacks, Amanda chuckles. In a flurry of punches all the warriors lay on the ground, two of the children that once hid in a house for safety dashes out to the fallen namics. Amanda looks at Falcor through the corner of her eye and slightly nods, as soon as the kids reach the first of the fallen warriors Falcor pounces. He captures one of the kids, uproar raged through the village.  
  
"How about it elder? The child's safety for the dragon ball?" Amanda says as Falcor hands the kid to her, the elder grits his teeth; Amanda's face twists with anger. "I grow impatient old man…I'll give you to the count of 10 for your answer and that is just because I feel generous today." Amanda sneers as she slowly lifts her hand with the palm toward the boy. "1…" a ball of light covers her palm of her hand. "2…3…9"  
  
aren't I evil^_^ see ya' in the next chapter 


	4. Baka Namics will never give up the passw...

Welcome to the story of Truth, it's a story of a girl under Freiza's control. Now the main character Amanda is my name and my character so no one has the right to take it, but all the other people { oh yea…I own Falcor.} are not mine. So relax, read, and review…please, please review. My goal is 50 reviews and if I reach it than I will make a very one of a kind of story that will be dedicated to all the people that has reviewed…Bye  
  
  
  
"How about it elder? The child's safety for the dragon ball?" Amanda says as Falcor hands the kid to her, the elder grits his teeth; Amanda's face twists with anger. "I grow impatient old man…I'll give you to the count of 10 for your answer and that is just because I feel generous today." Amanda sneers as she slowly lifts her hand with the palm toward the boy. "1…" a ball of light covers her palm of her hand. "2…3…9"  
  
"Stop!...Alright, take the dragon ball but let the child live." The elder says bowing his head in shame, Amanda smiles evilly. One of the younger namics goes in to a small home and emerges moments later with a foot in diameter dragon ball, Falcor takes it. Amanda chunks the kid in to the elder's arms, the namic catches the child. Amanda's and Falcor's scouters start to beep, the feel an energy surge to their left. Falcor and Amanda leap up in to the air; an energy blast explodes beneath them. They see a namic wearing head and shoulder weighted armor, Amanda throws an energy blast at the ground; the blast causes a great amount of dust to stir up in to the air. Amanda and Falcor take this chance to fly away to Freiza's ship, Freiza is outside. They land and Falcor places the dragon ball at Freiza's feet.  
  
"Lord Freiza, the seven star ball." Falcor says backing away, Freiza smiles evilly. Dusk started to settle {I don't care if it stays day all day its going to be night in my fanfic...Alright? Good.}, Amanda and Falcor retreats to her room. "Those baka namics will never give up that password." Falcor says as the door opens, Amanda nods. Amanda and Falcor make way to her sleeping quarters; she removes her armor and shows the black fighting gi up under. Her back is facing Falcor; he rests a chin on her shoulder and places his hands on her hips. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Falcor whispers in her ear, Amanda's eyes narrow.  
  
"Don't start because I'm not." Amanda mumbles Falcor smiles faintly; he can feel her muscles ripple beneath her suit as she breaths. Hours later Amanda and Falcor lies in her bed almost nude, Falcor runs his fingers down the length of her arm. Amanda can feel him stroke her scar on her arm; it was really 4 deep lines in her arm that slices diagonally. She got that scar when she was destroying a planet, a man attacked her; he was armed with an iron claw. In the end he was killed and she was left with blood on her hands and a slash scar for an unforgettable reminder. Amanda drifts to sleep and awakens in the morning, Falcor is gone but the place where he slept is still warm. She gets ready, puts on her scouter and walks outside. She sees three dragon balls glittering in the dew covered grass, a man walks up to her and salutes her. "What do you want?" Amanda snaps, the man starts to tremble and starts to talk.  
  
"It…it seems that the word of our arrival has spread more quickly than we thought, the namics have hidden the eldest namic in fear of us making our wish." The man says, Amanda scowls.  
  
"You have just sealed you fate by being so weak in front of me." Amanda whispers, the man starts to tremble violently.  
  
"Please forgive me…it won't happen aaaa……" Amanda places a hand on the man's head and shoves downward, the man explodes with a terrible horror filled shriek. Bits of stuff floats to the ground, everyone stares at Amanda.  
  
Oh cliff hanger! What will Amanda do to get the remaining dragon balls? And what key of the mystery that surrounds this mysterious girl be unlocked? We will see next time….Please review I'm virtually begging I really need the reviews 


	5. Intruders...

Welcome to the story of Truth, it's a story of a girl under Freiza's control. Now the main character Amanda is my name and my character so no one has the right to take it, but all the other people { oh yea…I own Falcor.} are not mine. So relax, read, and review…please, please review. My goal is 50 reviews and if I reach it than I will make a very one of a kind of story that will be dedicated to all the people that has reviewed…Bye  
  
STUPID SPELL CHECK!!! These are Japanese words you bakas! It says that there are no such words as scouter and other Japanese words…I really hate spell check  
  
  
  
"Please forgive me…it won't happen aaaa……" Amanda places a hand on the man's head and shoves downward, the man explodes with a terrible horror filled shriek. Bits of stuff floats to the ground, everyone stares at Amanda.  
  
"I want every inch of this miserable planet searched over and over again until we find the elder and the remaining dragon balls…I don't care what you do to the reaming namicks..You can use them for target practice for all I care but bring the elder alive." Amanda snaps, the people quickly scattered and dispatched search parties. Amanda flies up in to the air and clicks her scouter; there are 6 enormous energy signatures that are neither namickian nor one of Freiza's henchmen. Amanda flies back down; she clicks another button on the scouter. "Falcor and sector 3 report to the front of the ship…that's an order." Within five minutes the second strongest sector that consisted of ten men assembled outside, they all fly off to a very small, very strong village. Amanda and Falcor are positioned in front of the group as they fly east; they hover above the village when they get there. "Spread out." Amanda commands, Falcor holds his position next to Amanda but the rest of the sector flies past her to the village. The namics put up a fight but are quickly defeated; in minutes one of the sector's men flies up to them with the one star ball. When he gets about ten feet away a beam wises buy Amanda's head. It strikes the man in the chest, the man screams and is incinerated; the dragon ball crashes to the ground. Amanda and Falcor spin around to confront the intruder; it is a young man about 18 yrs of age as far as Amanda can tell. He has lavender hair; he has a sword in a sheath clamped to his back. He also wears a jacket with a 'Capsule Corp.' insignia. "What do you want boy?" Amanda sneers, the boy just smirks.  
  
"Well excuse me." He says with sarcasm dripping from his voice, he whips out his sword. He slashes at Amanda's head, she ducks. The sword whizzes through the air but not without cutting a few hairs in its wake. Amanda grabs the boy's wrist, wrenching the sword form his grasp.  
  
"Now…now little kids shouldn't play with sharp toys." Amanda replies with mocking sweetness, she kicks the boy; hurling him down to the ground. The boy lays there dazed, Amanda appears in front of him with his sword in her hand. She grabs him by his collar and jerks him up, "You have a lot of nerve to attack a second in command…what's your name?"  
  
"Trunks." He whispers, Amanda narrows her eyes and tighten the hold on the sword; Trunks looks over her shoulder. Amanda follows his gaze; a punch comes out of no where and hits her in the face head on. The punch hurls her in to a boulder, when she was hit she released Trunks and his sword…  
  
Who is this new intruder? I really, really, really need reviews for my stories…I'm thinking of posting up some new stories by the end of this week, so relax, read, and review. 


End file.
